This project will make NFCR facilities available to ITM for the evaluation of a new type of flow cytometer. The goal is to fabricate, using nanofabrication technology, a flow cytometer with integrated filters and detectors. The ITM effort is supported by a NIH SBIR grant. ITM has submitted several Phase II SBIR grants, one of which has been funded. Martin and Jett will develop and provide an data acquisition system for the integrated cytometer, when that Grant is funded.